


Our story

by Turtle_Lady42



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First poem, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, My english is shit, bill's POV, rhymes are not quite rhymes, written before weirdmagedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem from Bill's pov about his relationship with Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our story

When I've found you the colors shown in my boring monochrome world.  
You came to fight me, and I came to have fun, and you were such a cute nerd.  
I'd never expected you to be that smart and know the things you did know,  
You've replaced the nightmares with a hole in my chest wich felt like made with saw.

Then you were gone  
And I watched you  
Not tryed to keep my sense  
Still waiting for a chance.

Which came, not so long after, but it still felt like hundred million years  
Now you were the puppet and I was the one who has choosed to pull the strings.  
Just one or two words about my help, and about how I (really) like you,  
And you were willingly gave your hand, just like a naive kid would do so.

The show ended  
I've failed again  
And so you were not mine,  
The fireworks are shine.

Last time we played I was the villain and you were the clever, brave hero.  
I didn't realize in my last moments that my chances were like zero.  
I can't recall when did you become my stars above, on the dark black sky,  
I can't remember when did you become my fores which is full with pine.

But after  
The war too,  
My Pine Tree,  
I love you.


End file.
